Second Pick
by lordanubis6238
Summary: Please read "Freeing Setesh!" before reading this story as that is the prologue to this story.. This is the second card that is picked. He gets sent to the Harry Potter world by Setesh. Please review and enjoy.
**Pick 2**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other books and or movies I may borrow stuff from. I also do not own all of the ideas, which are used in this story either. I have read many stories on and other sites, that I am not entirely sure what ideas are completely my own or I read somewhere.

~open~ will be used for parseltounge

I woke up standing next to busy street with people passing me on the sidewalk and cars passing behind me. I looked around to get my bearings. The first thing I noticed was that I was small. All the adults around me looked so much larger than they should. I then noticed that I was standing about 10 feet to the entrance of a pub named "The Leaky Caldron". I knew exactly what world I had picked. I was excited as I have always been into books and movies that involve magic and I always wanted to be able to do some of my own. I quickly pulled out the letter than was in my pants pocket. I wanted to know when I was and what Harry Potter world I am in as I have read all of J.K. Rowling's books as well as many Harry Potter fanfiction.

 **Of course you picked the Harry Potter world. This world has bits and pieces of many of the fanfiction you have read in the past and much of Mrs. Rowling's work in it. I will leave it up to you to figure out what is what, makes it more fun for me. Your name is Anubis Giovanni Marvielo, you are a Pureblood wizard whose father died 3 weeks ago having just moved with you to England because he wanted you to attend Hogwarts, due to security reasons as he had many ties to the Italian mafia back home. Your father's bodyguards have been watching over you since his death and as they are still being paid from the family accounts see no reason to leave. There are even two that like you, Leonardo and Salvatore. They follow you everywhere you go unless you tell them otherwise. Salvatore is a wizard, Leonardo is not but knows everything about the wizarding world. They both have invisibility cloaks, so they can protect you without being seen. Your father's will reading is at 10am this morning at Gringotts. You should be receiving your letter to attend Hogwarts today as it is your 11** **th** **birthday. The date is July 25** **th** **1991\. Feel free to change anything you want in this world as when I placed you here it created an alternate timeline. I gave you a few abilities to make this more fun to watch and have a few things set up for you in the future. Have Fun and don't get yourself killed. I think this will be most fun to watch.**

 **Your mischievous friend,**

 **Setesh**

I walked into The Leaky Cauldron and looked around, it was as dingy as ever and looked like the floor had not been cleaned in a long time. Before I could take much more in a brown tawny owl swooped in and landed on the table in front of me and stuck out its leg. I removed the letter from it and it flew away. I looked at the letter and saw that it was my Hogwarts letter. I quickly opened it.

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore** **  
** **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,** **  
** **Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)** ****

 **Dear Mr. Marvielo,** ****

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.** **  
** **Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.** ****

 **Yours sincerely,** ****

 **Minerva McGonagall** **  
** **Deputy Headmistress**

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL** **  
** **of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY** ****

 **UNIFORM** **  
** **First-year students will require:** **  
** **sets of plain work robes (black)** **  
** **plain pointed hat (black) for day wear** **  
** **pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)** **  
** **winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)** **  
** **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.** ****

 **COURSE BOOKS** **  
** **All students should have a copy of each of the following:** ****

 **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)** **  
** **by Miranda Goshawk** ****

 **A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot** ****

 **Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling** ****

 **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch** ****

 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi** **  
** **by Phyllida Spore** ****

 **Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger** ****

 **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them** **  
** **by Newt Scamander** ****

 **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection** **  
** **by Quentin Trimble** ****

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT** ****

 **1 wand** **  
** **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)** **  
** **1 set glass or crystal phials** **  
** **1 telescope** **  
** **1 set brass scales** ****

 **Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.** ****

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

 **Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

 **Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

I read the letter with pure joy of my face, letting it finally sink in that I am really in the Harry Potter world. I folded the letter back up carefully and stuck in the outer pocket of the book bag that I had on my back. I then quickly took in what I was wearing. I had on a pair of black silk slacks, a burgundy button down long sleeve shirt with a black tie and Italian leather shoes. I quickly asked Salvatore "Can you conjure me a small mirror please?" I took the mirror from him as soon as he offered it and looked at myself. I had black hair the was cut short all around, a little longer on top than on the bottom, brown eyes and I had an aristocratic look to my face. I thought that I was rather good looking for an 11 year old. I handed the mirror back to Salvatore so he could vanish it and checked my watch. It was 9:40. I needed to hurry if I was going to get to Gringotts on time.

I started walking quickly towards the back alleyway where the entrance to Diagon Alley was and stopped in front of the wall that was the entrance way. Salvatore reached out from behind his cloak and tapped the right bricks and we walked into Diagon Alley. I stood there slack jawed for a minute before I snapped myself out of it and started walking quickly towards the bank, taking in as much as I could on the way still not quite believing this was real.

I got to the bank doors and nodded my head to the two goblin guards at the doors as I passed them. I did not take time to read the famous warning on the door as I was in a hurry and I did not want to late as the only beneficiary of my father's will. I quickly walked to an open teller and waited until he acknowledged me. "Yes wizard, what can I do for you?" he said sneering down at me. "Hello Counter Goblin, I am Anubis Marvielo, here for the reading of my father's will. Can you please have someone escort me to my account manager?" The goblin look at me with a feral grin that I could only assume was a goblin smile before pressing a button on his counter. Another goblin came up to my side of the counter and the counter goblin said "Slickax take Mr. Marvielo to his account manager." He nodded at the other goblin before looking to me "Follow me and stay close, last person to get lost in the bank took 3 months to find." I followed him, motioning for Salvatore and Leonardo to stay in the lobby, suspecting that was their way of saying that everywhere I wasn't supposed to be was off limits and there might be enchantments to prevent them from following. After about 10 minutes of walking through hallways that I could not tell you the way back through, we arrived at a large silver door. Slickax knocked twice on the door then stood silently and waited. About 20 seconds later a voice said "enter". Slickax pushed the door open and walked in I followed in behind him. He stopped before a massive mahogany desk that had a large silver chair behind it the seemed to depict some type of goblin battle, with an older goblin sitting in it. "Mr. Marvielo for you Sir." "Thank you, Slickax. Leave us!" he said in a gruff commanding tone. I stood in front of his desk and as soon as Slickax closed the door behind him a chair appeared behind me. "Have a seat Mr. Marvielo. I assume you are here for your father's will reading?" "Yes, among other things." I replied. "Well first things first I will need a drop of your blood on this parchment to confirm your identity." He said as He handed me a sharp ritual athame covered in runes. I pricked my finger and felt no pain at all, as soon as a drop fell on the parchment my finger healed itself. He looked down at the parchment and said "Ok, so you are who you claim to be. I am SwiftBlade. I was your father's account manager for the short time since your family moved to England. I would like to continue working as your account manager as your family has brought my family much gold in this short time as your father's assets were quite large. Let us start by reading your father's will." I nodded at him as he picked up the parchment lying on his desk and started to read. "I Giovanni Lorenzo Marvielo, being of sound mind and body hereby leave all my worldly possessions to my son Anubis Giovanni Marvielo, under the stipulation that he attends and graduates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or another institution of equal stature. He must also keep both Leonardo and Salvatore on staff until he graduates at a minimum. He will have complete access to both the property in Roma and the flat above 93 Diagon Alley, as well as complete access to the family vault. I also declare my son as Head of the Marvielo family, therefore emancipating him upon the reading of this will. Now son, you do well in school and makes friends, and hopefully find a wife to help you manage your affairs when you are older. Hopefully she will make you as happy as your mother did for me. I hope you live a long and fruitful life son." I put on a slightly saddened face to keep up appearances, then shook my head and looked up to the goblin sitting before me. "Do I need to sign any papers of anything to make this legal?" "No, you do not my Lord." He said as he pulled a large Ebony box from a drawer in his desk. "Just place this ring on your finger and declare yourself the Head of the Marvielo family." I took the box from him and opened it revealing a large faced ring made of gold with a Black semi-transparent stone in it. I removed the ring and inspected it closer and saw that in the stone of the ring was a nundu stalking around inside the stone. I slid the ring onto my finger, which resized to fit my finger. I then claimed my heritage "I Anubis Giovanni Marvielo, claim the title of Head of the Marvielo family and accept all responsibilities that are associated with said title from this day forth. So Mote It Be!" The stone flashed brightly emitting a ghostly apparition of a nundu above it which nodded at me, accepting my oath before settling back to normal. I looked to SwiftBlade and said "I would like to take an abilities test, as well as a complete inventory of my assets." "Not a problem my Lord" he responded before handing me a different ritual blade. "Please slice your hand open with this and hold against the cut until it glows." I did as he asked and sliced my hand open, again feeling no pain and held the blade to the cut for about 30 seconds before it glowed. I then pulled the blade away, watched as the cut knitted itself back together. I then handed the blade back to SwiftBlade and he placed it on a piece of parchment. The blade slowly stopped glowing and he picked up the blade and put it back in his desk before handing me the parchment.

 **Lord Anubis Giovanni Marvielo**

 **Head of Marvielo family**

 **Son of Giovanni Lorenzo Marvielo**

 **Son of Zivah Mariam Marvielo nee Cagan**

 **Vaults entitled to:**

 **Marvielo family vault**

 **Vault contents:**

 **Marvielo Family vault-**

 **478,000,000 Galleons**

 **5,000 Sickles**

 **500 Knuts**

 **Magical Abilities:**

 **Animangus**

 **Language Affinity**

 **MiewTounge**

 **Natural Occlumency**

 **Parseltounge**

 **Runic Affinity**

 **Languages Known:**

 **English**

 **Latin**

 **Italian**

 **Miew (per ability)**

 **Parsel (per ability)**

 **Properties owed:**

 **93a Diagon Alley**

 **93b Diagon Alley**

 **93c Diagon Alley**

 **93d Diagon Alley (Penthouse Manor above 93a/b/c Diagon Alley)**

 **Marvielo Manor-Rome, Italy**

 **Nimbus Broom Company- 33%**

 **Betrothal Contracts:**

 **None**

I read through the list of my assets and abilities and understood most of it. I thought to myself, _what the Hell is Miewtounge?_ , before voicing it to my account manager "I understood all of that must just what is Miewtounge?" He was very quick to reply which surprised me. "I figured you would ask that as I did not even know that when it showed up on the parchment, so I looked up while you were reading it. It is an ancient ability that has not been seen since ancient Egypt. It was thought to have died off with the last of the great High Priests of Egypt. It is the ability to speak to and understand any feline animal. Now is there anything else that I can do for you today?" "A few things actually, I would like for you to invest in the mobile communications device market in the muggle world. They will be making Gringotts and myself a lot of money in the near future. I would also like to have a way to access the money in my vault in both the muggle world and the wizarding without having to go to my vault every time I want to withdraw some money." I replied remembering that time is money with goblins. "I will look into making those investments for you. Here is a card that will work in the muggle world and anywhere in the wizarding world. Just place a drop of blood on the Gringotts seal and it will bond to your magical signature so only you can use it. There will be a 1% per transaction fee for its use." I took the offered card and pricked my finger with the blade still on the goblins desk and placed a drop on the seal. It glowed red for a second, then returned to normal. I pulled my wallet out of my pocket noticing it was a nice black leather one with a dragon carved into the leather. Upon opening my wallet I noticed a muggle credit card and a couple ids for the muggle world, one with my name and one with a name that showed Leonardo as my father, as well as five hundred pounds. I placed the card in my wallet and returned it before looking at the goblin and saying "Thank you for your kind and expedient service today SwiftBlade. May your vault overflow with gold and may your enemies bleed at your feet." He looked shocked at my farewell and replied "May your vaults overflow with gold as well and may your enemies quiver in fear before you!" I quickly left his office and found the goblin that escorted me here waiting outside. He escorted me back to the lobby and I walked outside into Diagon Alley to start doing my school shopping.

A/N next chapter will be his shopping trip through Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley and we shall see what ensues.


End file.
